prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Colt Cabana
Colt Cabana Colt Nevada The Goon Matt Classic Masked Flipper #7 Scott Colton Scotty Goldman Twinkie the Kid | data de nascimento =6 de maio de 1980 | local de nascimento =Deerfield, Illinois | data morte = | local morte = | estilo = | altura =1,85 m | peso =106 kg | treinado por =Ace Steel Danny Dominion Kevin Quinn | estréia =19 de junho de 1999 | retirada= }} Scott Colton (Deerfield, 6 de maio de 1980) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano; mais conhecido pelo ring name Colt Cabana. Trabalhou para a Ring of Honor e World Wrestling Entertainment. Carreira *Ring of Honor (2005-2007) *Wrestling Society X (2006) *World Wrestling Entertainment (2007-2009) *Retorno a ROH (2009-2011) *Circuito independente (2009-Presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Como Colt Cabana' ***''Billy Goat's Curse'' / Chicago Crab (Inverted Boston crab) ***''Colt .45'' (Double underhook canadian backbreaker drop, sometimes from an inverted back to back double underhook position) **'Como Matt Classic' ***Head vice *'Signature moves' **'Como Colt Cabana' ***Airplane spin ***Bionic elbow ***''Cabanarama'' (Cradle DDT) ***''Canadian Bacon Leaf'' (Inverted cloverleaf) ***Diving leg drop ***Double underhook ***''Flying Asshole'' (Leaping hip attack to an oncoming or a cornered opponent) ***Frankensteiner ***''Lake Shore Drive'' (Rope hung cutter) ***Lariat ***Over the shoulder belly to back piledriver ***Powerbomb ***''Ram–Man'' (Missile dropkick) ***Running double high knee ***Sitout scoop slam piledriver ***Snap suplex ***Springboard moonsault **'Como Matt Classic' ***Abdominal stretch ***Airplane spin ***Bodyslam ***Heart punch *'Managers' **Lucy **Traci Brooks **Bobby Heenan **Lacey **Daizee Haze **Dave Prazak **C. Edward Vander Pyle *'Apelidos' **"Classic" **"Boom Boom" *'Tema de entrada' **"Calling Out" por Presence **"Bring the Noise" por Public Enemy e Anthrax **"Boom Boom" por Kidd Russell (ROH) **"Copacabana" por Barry Manilow (ROH) **"Super Freak" por Rick James (ROH; Utilizada no Testing the Limit como tributo a Rick James) **"Copacabana (Remix)" por Barry Manilow e Kidd Russell (ROH / Circuito independente) **"Anarchy" por Peter Northcote e Lindsay Jehan (WWE) Campeonatos e prêmios *'All American Wrestling' :*AAW Heritage Championship (1 vez) *'All-Star Championship Wrestling / NWA Wisonsin' **ACW/NWA Wisconsin Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'All Star Wrestling' **ASW People's Championship (1 vez) *'Christian Wrestling Alliance' **CWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' **EWF Xtreme 8 Tournament (2004) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Insane Wrestling Federation' **IWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **IWC Super Indy Championship (1 vez) *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **JCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Landmark Wrestling Federation' **LWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Mid-American Wrestling / NWA Mid-American Wrestling' **MAW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **NWA National Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'NWA Midwest' **NWA Illinois Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Television Championship (1 vez) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – Charles Evans (1) e Shawn Spears (1) *'One Pro Wrestling' **1PW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Darren Burridge *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição de número 44 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 2012. *'Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 Great Lakes' **WORLD-1 Great Lakes Openweight Championship (1 vez) *'Revolución Lucha Libre' **Campeonato Internacional Absoluto (1 vez) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com CM Punk *'Steel Domain Wrestling' **SDW Television Championship (1 vez) *'UWA Hardcore Wrestling' **UWA Canadian Championship (1 vez) *'Outros títulos' **ICW/ICWA Tex-Arkana Television Championship (4 vez) **MCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Steve Stone **MMW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **PWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) **WC Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos